Franchises
Franchises are the brands that are represented in LEGO Dimensions. Each franchise has its own Adventure World, and all after Year 2 have a Battle Arena. Warner Bros. and TT Games have announced that more franchises are scheduled to be added to the game, with launches spanning from now to early 2018, and most of the in-game content being introduced through digitally downloaded updates. There are a total of 30 franchises altogether Year 1 * DC Comics * The LEGO Movie * The Lord of the Rings * Back to the Future * Portal 2 * The Simpsons * Jurassic World * Scooby-Doo! * Legends of Chima * The Wizard of Oz * Doctor Who * Ninjago * Ghostbusters * Midway Arcade Year 2 * Ghostbusters (2016) * Adventure Time * Mission: Impossible * Harry Potter * The A-Team * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Sonic the Hedgehog * Gremlins * E.T. The Extra Terrestrial * The LEGO Batman Movie * Knight Rider * The Goonies * LEGO City: Undercover * Beetlejuice * The Powerpuff Girls * Teen Titans Go! Easter Egg Franchises * The Flintstones''' - Bedrock appears as a TARDIS area in Meltdown at Sector 7-G. Also, in the Ghostbusters 2016 story, Abby Yates sticks out her feed on the Ecto-1 while parking, similar to how Fred Flintstone uses his feet to drive his car. * 'The Jetsons' ''- The Jetsons' room appears as a TARDIS area in The Mysterious Voyage of Homer. * ''Yogi Bear ''- In the E.T. The Extra Terrestrial World, one character laments over the bears being obsessed with their picnic foods, like how Yogi loves eating from picnic baskets. * '''''2001: A Space Odyssey - HAL 9000, who inspired the character GlaDOS, cameos as a Locate summon in the level Aperture Science Enrichment Center. * Half-Life ''- Black Mesa, a company from Half Life, cameos in the Portal 2 world. * ''Collectable Minifigures ''- The Minifigures made a cameo appearance in the Scooby-Doo Adventure World and in the level Mystery Mansion Mash-Up as paintings in the Haunted House. Also some of Ethan Hunt's disguises like the Fireman, Dancer and a Cat Costume are possible references to the characters that will feature in the future Minifigures series. The Kimono Girl, Baseball Fielder, Race Car Driver, Football Player, and a Weightlifter (Which is seen in the billboard next to Rex Fury) made their cameo appearances in the Ghostbusters 2016 World. Also their is a Referee minifigure that appears in one of the billboards. * ''Futurama''' ''- In the level Meltdown at Sector 7-G, Mr. Burns changes a sign that reads 323 days without otherworldly invasions, referring to LEGO Dimensions released 323 days after the Simpsons/Futurama crossover "Simpsorama" was released. * ''Monty Python and the Holy Grail ''- the killer rabbit from Monty Python cameos in the level Riddle-earth. * ''Titanic ''- In the level The Phantom Zone, two skeletons are found standing on the bow of the Titanic with their arms out. The skeleton in front has long red hair, and a brick-built heart quickly appears and breaks when the skeletons are hit. This is a reference to the 1997 James Cameron film Titanic in the scene when the film's leads, Jack and Rose, stand on the railing of the ship, pretending to fly. * ''Taken - ''Unikitty tells Bad Cop she has "A particular set of skills" which is a reference to Taken since Liam Neeson, the actor for Bad Cop, said that quote in Taken. * ''The Beatles ''- In the Ghostbusters 2016 story, there's a billboard that reads "The Minifigs", which is in the same style as the Beatles logo. * ''Spinal Tap ''- In the level Ghostbusting! if you solve the X-Ray Vision puzzle at the Stonebrooke Theatre segment, it'll reveal a miniature Stonehenge model appearing in the center of the stage, referencing the Spinal Tap's song Stonehenge. * '''''Top Gun - In the Mission: Impossible Level, Phelps at the intro watches a tape with a clip of a character playing volleyball with a goose, referencing the volleyball scene from Top Gun, another film Tom Cruise stars in. * Shaun of the Dead - In the Mission: Impossible level, after rescuing Benji Dunn, he suggests he should "grab a cup of tea and wait for all this to blow over," a line from the film Shaun of the Dead. Simon Pegg, who plays Benji, wrote and starred in the film. * Ghost ''- In the Ghostbusters 2016 level The Mercado Building, when you use a vehicle with the Tow Bar Ability, it will open up an elevator to show two ghosts making a vase out of clay who then fly away out of fright, referencing and parodying the pottery wheel scene in the 1990 romantic fantasy thriller film Ghost. * ''Minecraft ''- Gamer Kid uses a t-shirt with the Super Strength potion design from Minecraft. * ''Red Dwarf - In the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them level A Walk in the Park, there is a TARDIS area which takes you to inside the DNA ship from Red Dwarf. * The Flash - When using the TARDIS in the fifth level from the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Story Pack, Demiguise Double-Cross, you will travel to STAR Labs, the primary location for The Flash, a TV show from the CW. * Bridesmaids ''- In the Ghostbusters level, Breaking the Barrier, the movie theatre says Groomsmen, a reference to Bridesmaids, another movie directed by Paul Feig. * ''Hellboy - In The Fantastic Beasts Story Pack, you are required to use Supergirl's LEGO Construct Ability in order to get a Minikit. When using it, she creates a iron fist similar to Hellboy's Right Hand of Doom. * James Bond - The wise old man tells Gamer Kid that Spy Hunter was meant to be based off a popular spy film franchise, which is said to be James Bond, but the license couldn't be acquired. Also, B.A. Baracus has a Golden Gun a reference to the James Bond book and film The Man With The Golden Gun because the villain Fransisco Scaramanga always had one. * SEGA Genesis / Mega Drive - a Sega Mega Drive appears through one of the portals after Sonic's fight against the Sonic robots. * Various Internet Memes - There are many references to internet memes about Sonic in the Sonic the Hedgehog world such as Sonic and E.T. saying "Gotta go fast", A quest with Knuckles named Lego Dimensions & Knuckles, and Big the Cat mentioning Sanic in the Big's Big Fishing Adventure 4 quest. There is also a reference to the meme named Doge in the Aperture Science level when Space Core says, "Such space, very orbit, such black hole. Wow... space. * Finding Nemo ''- In the Lord of the Rings World, Marlin, Nemo and Dory from Finding Nemo appear in the water. You can also find them in the back of the school of fish in Atlantis. * ''Sweeney Todd - In the Doctor Who World, a NPC often mentions about a pie shop that was once a barber shop, which is similar to the one in the musical and the Tim Burton film adaptation. * Toy Story 2 - During the scene where Batman and Gandalf meet Wyldstyle in the LEGO Movie World, Batman starts arguing with the Lego Movie Batman over who's the real Batman similar to Buzz Lightyear arguing with the Utility Belt Buzz over who's the real Buzz in Toy Story 2. * Baywatch ''- In the fifth Meet That Hero! Trailer, Michael Knight is seen running slow motion on a beach, a reference to Baywatch, another show David Hasselhoff starred in. Michael Knight also mentions he was a lifeguard to Marty McFly. * ''The Matrix''' ''- Agent Smiths appear as enemies in The LEGO Batman Movie Story Pack, along with Morpheus appearing as a cameo in the LEGO Batman Movie Story Pack cutscenes. * '''''Clash of the Titans - Kraken appears as a boss in The Lego Batman Movie story. * King Kong - During the Mission Impossible quest Benji's Maskatorium , a Gorilla appears on a high building referencing the Empire State Building climbing scene in King Kong. King Kong is also a boss in The Lego Batman Movie story. *''The Shining'' - Harley Quinn's line "Heeeeere's Harley!" is a reference to the famous quote "Heeeeere's Johnny!" *''The Twilight Zone'' - Robin dramatically says there is something on the wing (gremlins) in a cutscene in the LEGO Batman Movie Story Pack while in black and white. This is a reference to the episode Nightmare at 20,000 feet where a passenger, Bob Wilson, thinks he sees a gremlin on the plane's wing. *''Batman (1966) - ''In the level Attack of the Uber Villains, when the batwing falls down after the King Kong boss, Batman and Robin appear from the 1966 series climbing up a wall. *''Wicked - ''When the Wicked Witch first appears Wyldstyle mentions her "defying gravity." This is a reference to the song "Defying Gravity" from the Broadway musical "Wicked." Trivia * Most of the franchises in Year 1 are from LEGO's catalog of play-themes, licensed (movies/TV) or otherwise. Rejected and discontinued themes, such as Portal 2, The Wizard of Oz, Midway Arcade, Mission: Impossible, Harry Potter, Sonic the Hedgehog, etc. are exclusive to the game. **However it should be noted that Portal and The Wizard of Oz had pitched LEGO Ideas sets known as Thinking With Portals and Road to Oz respectively that were noteworthy for their success with fans, but ultimately turned down by the LEGO Group in the end. **Midway Arcade however wasn't inspired by any theme, but was instead inspired by the team's desire to introduce the games to a younger generation, thanks to Warner Bros purchase of Midway which gave them full access to all of their IPs, and though Mortal Kombat was considered to be included as part of the theme, it was eventually dropped due to age concerns, due to the game's focus on blood and gore. **In Year 2 however, with the exception of Ghostbusters 2016, Harry Potter, Adventure Time, The Goonies, The LEGO Batman Movie and LEGO City Undercover, most of the franchises included had no LEGO sets released or announced or a notable LEGO Ideas pitch prior to their releases. * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Ghostbusters (2016), The LEGO Batman Movie and Teen Titans Go! are sub-themes of the past franchises Harry Potter, Ghostbusters, The LEGO Movie and DC Comics. Category:Index Category:DC Comics Category:The LEGO Movie Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:Back to the Future Category:Portal Category:The Simpsons Category:Scooby Doo Category:Jurassic World Category:Legends of Chima Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Doctor Who Category:Ninjago Category:Ghostbusters Category:Midway Arcade Category:Adventure Time Category:Mission Impossible Category:Harry Potter Category:The A-Team Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Gremlins Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:Knight Rider Category:The Goonies Category:LEGO City: Undercover Category:Beetlejuice Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:LEGO Dimensions (Franchise)